The present invention relates to a level indicating device. More particularly, the invention relates to a level indicating device for indicating a true horizontal position, a true vertical position and divergences from true horizontal and vertical positions.
Objects of the invention are to provide a level indicating device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience under most field conditions, used with complete facility by a single user without the need for constant close eye contact, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably, and rapidly, to indicate a true horizontal position, a true vertical position and deviations or divergences from such positions. The level indicating device of the invention is thus applicable to all types of domestic and industrial operations such as carpentry, plumbing and all phases of construction, press rollers and assemblies and military operations such as weapons elevation, and the like.